


A Guardian’s Scars

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Destiny Fics [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Destiny, Destiny 2, Flashbacks, Murder, Other, Psychological Trauma, Red War, The Last City, campfire storytelling, permanent deaths, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: After getting their Light back and having time to mourn their losses, a ragtag fireteam learns more about their Leader’s past.





	A Guardian’s Scars

A small group of Guardians sat around the campfire at the Farm. It was silent other than the soft crackle of the flames. So many guardians had died today. Permanent deaths they couldn’t come back from. Some lightless people were slaughtered as well. There were ghosts in mourning, fireteams missing crucial members, and guardians who considered each other family were split. Doomed to have no idea who did and who didn’t survive the initial assault and raids of the Last City that followed. 

A timid Exo Warlock man named Russet-5 spoke up first,” How many of us to you think there are left?” He asked while twiddling his thumbs. 

The Hunter of the group was an Awoken female named Kali. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh before responding with,” Woefully not enough. We honestly may not be able to come back from this.” She said and looked off to the Shard of the Traveler in the distance.” I haven’t felt like this since...” She trailed off and stood up. Her expression one of an old wound being opened.” I need some air.” She mumbled and walked away, leaving the two and her ghost behind.

Her ghost sighed softly.” I haven’t seen her like this in a long time. Such hopelessness...it isn’t like her.” He stated and looked at the Warlock and Titan who currently made up Kali’s ragtag fireteam.” What I’m about to tell you stays between all of us...understand?” 

The two nodded. The Exo Titan man named Neron crossed his arms.” I’d wager a guess that she’s lost folks before. Maybe durin’ the Dark Ages? I hear lots of little towns got ransacked and slaughtered by Fallen back then.” He asked. 

Kali’s Ghost sighed.” No. I only found and awoke Kali after the Tower was finished being constructed. Though she has been around since The Black Garden’s heart was destroyed.” He explained.” Do either of you know of Crota?” 

Russet-5 shivered at the name and nodded.” Son of Oryx the Taken King. He killed that creepy lady Eris Mourn’s fireteam right?” He asked.

Neron shook his head and looked into the crackling fire.” More than just her fireteam got done in by that princely Hive bastard. I heard there were at least 5 or more that Crota fella made bite the ground.”

Kali’s ghost looked after where she had walked off to.” He caused the destruction of Kali’s first fireteam too. Their human Titan, Todd, got scared and ran from the fight. He caused his Ward of Dawn to collapse by fleeing, leading to the Warlock of the team getting gutted by Crota’s sword. She was an Exo named Sunshine-7. Kali tried to stop him but Crota flung her into a wall and she lost the feeling her legs for awhile until I was able to heal it. Crota took his time watching the life slowly leave S-7. He’d already destroyed her ghost so there was no coming back for her.” 

Kali sat atop the barn and curled in on herself as Arc energy crackled around her. The memories of her deceased comrade still burned in her memories. She could still hear her screams of agony and Crota laughing. She had emerged from that pit on the Moon a hero, but she never felt like one for it. Cayde-6 constantly referred to her as “The Awoken Arcstrider” for weeks afterwards. The only person who really could know her pain was Eris, but she had sent them down in that damnable pit to begin with. It took her months to track down Todd, and when she found him he was living life as a lightless hermit. His ghost had been destroyed sometime after he had fled. The morals in her pleaded with her not to act and to just let the poor wretch be, but some part of her was scream profanities at him. She let those out. She called him a murderer, a coward, an affront to all that Guardians stood for, and a disgrace to his fellow Titans. Then she pulled out Sunshine-7’s favorite pistol and killed him. That victory tasted vile, like gunpowder and blood, and she loved it.


End file.
